zooblefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Zoobles
This is a list of Zoobles that debuted in the toy franchise. Petagonia This list is for Zoobles Species living in Petagonia. Cats #Catlin (Number 1) #Catrick (Number 7) #Coopurr (Number 13) #Fidel (Number 23) #Flee (Number 25) #Cairo (Number 33) #Freakles (Number 39) #Tabitha (Number 72) #Catterson (Number 88) #Carlisle (Number 107) #Wensley (Number 113) #Jaspurr (Number 138) #Frisker (Number 144) #Parker (Number 213) #Fenn (Number 279) #Pawson (Number 286) #Clawford (Number 356) #Catsandra (Number 440) #Dugmir (Number 463) Dogs #Doxy (Number 2) #Doglas (Number 8) #Banjo (Number 14) #Barkarella (Number 19) #Barkley (Number 22) #Fetchen (Number 30) #Jumphrey (Number 40) #Roberta (Number 87) #Ruffington (Number 97) #Tyler Belle (Number 108) #Dagmar (Number 145) Rabbits #Ears (Number 3) #Le Bun (Number 9) #Bun E. Rabbit (Number 15) #Warren (Number 20) #Olivier (Number 27) #Bucky (Number 48) #Hops 2 It (Number 63) #Fluffington (Number 98) #Hollyhops (Number 140) #Blanche (Number 146) #Harry (Number 186) #Tails (Number 209) #Fluffy (Number 222) #Ramsey (Number 285) #Pawdree (Number 320) Turtles #Roshelle (Number 4) #Turk (Number 10) #Pickle (Number 16) #Pierre (Number 21) #Tuba (Number 29) #Teesha (Number 31) #Sheldon (Number 47) #Panzi (Number 115) #Trouser (Number 141) #Shellison (Number 227) Birds #Berdine (Number 5) #Birdadette (Number 11) #Soaraline (Number 17) #Chipper (Number 24) #Treena (Number 28) #Chicklet (Number 34) #Mc Fly (Number 55) #Phoenix (Number 64) #Zippy (Number 111) #Zizi (Number 114) #Celeste (Number 121) #Peet (Number 142) #Tweena (Number 147) #Swift (Number 220) #Georgie (Number 277) #Bernita (Number 327) Mice #Monte (Number 6) #Zeke (Number 12) #Sneaky (Number 18) #Cheezer (Number 26) #Domino (Number 32) #Francois (Number 56) #Tutu (Number 71) #Nosely (Number 84) #Gouda (Number 112) #Jeromey (Number 123) #Scout (Number 143) #Cosmo (Number 189) #Nibble (Number 203) #Barnabus (Number 207) #Nutter (Number 361) Foxes #Barkin (Number 363) Poodles #Poodie (Anime Only) Azoozia This list of Zoobles Species living in Azoozia. Koalas #Razoo (Number 38) #Pency (Number 221) #'Wency' (Pency's Baby) #Hugs (Number 249) #'Kisses '(Hugs' Baby) #Wisley (Number 445) #'Walnut' (Wisley's baby) Monkeys #Cheeky (Number 73) #Moobly (Number 79) #Milton (Number 91) #Playzee Number 101) #Unga (Number 325) #'Bunga '(Unga's son) #Su-Su (Anime Only) #Qn (Anime Only) Elephants #Annabelephant (Number 74) #Elwyn (Number 80) #Edna (Number 93) #Edie (Number 100) #Lillan (Number 150) #Peanut (Number 205) #Zoey (Number 206) #Cheyenne (Number 278) #Burnibus (Number 345) #Em (Anime Only) #Frappe (Anime Only) #Chim (Anime Only) #Pupu (Anime Only) #Windal (Plush Only) Giraffes #Jaffa (Number 75) #Fairview (Number 90) #Raffa (Number 94) #Girafig (Number 102) #Girafferty (Number 120) #Necky (Number 151) #Neckolas (Number 287) #Necholson (Number 340) #Cooper (Anime Only) #Coope (Anime Only) #Airo (Anime Only) Pandas #Panderson (Number 76) #Panadera (Number 82) #Danby (Number 92) #Pandolina (Number 103) #Panders (Number 188) #Panky (Anime Only) #Panna (Anime Only) Zebras #Zebrina (Number 77) #Jebra (Number 89) #Zeena (Number 95) #Jeb (Number 104) #Zebrino (Number 442) #Ron (Anime Only) Lions #Leodore (Number 78) #Roarlando (Number 81) #Mayne (Number 99) #Roartega (Number 215) #Toto (Anime Only) #Leon (Number 96) Kangaroos #Jumper (Number 167) #'Bumper' (Jumper's daughter) #Huggy (Number 245) #'Snuggy '(Huggy's daughter) #Penelhoppy (Number 386) #'Pillow' (Penelhoppy's baby) Chillville This list is for Zoobles Species living in Chillville. Reindeers #Cariboo (Number 116) #Blaze (Number 129) #Runther (Number 180) #Sleighla (Number 196) #Dorian (Number 339) Snow Leopards #Clawdette (Number 128) #Whitepaw (Number 158) #Himalayla (Number 197) Polar Bears #Lula (Number 130) #Arcty (Number 162) #Snowy (Number 201) #Icetasia (Number 324) #'Iceabella' (Icetasia's daughter) #Rami (Number 441) Penguins #Charles (Number 131) #Waddles (Number 159) #Teeter (Number 168) #'Totter' (Teeter's daughter) #Slippy (Number 198) #Pendra (Number 217) #Powder (Number 344) Walruses #Tusk (Number 132) #Tuskee (Number 160) #Clambert (Number 199) Snow Foxes #Tumbly (Number 133) #Misty (Number 161) #Filmore (Number 200) Jungleopolis This list is for Zoobles Species living in Jungleopolis. Peacocks #Clementine (Number 269) #Puffer (Number Unknown) Gorillas #Furley (Number 273) #Gladys Number Unknown) Dragonflies #Doreen (Number Unknown) #Buzzabelle Number Unknown) Rhinos #Walker (Number 274) #Rhea (Number Unknown) #Miss Ruby (Number 270) Hyenas #Jubliee (Number 311) #Ramos (Number 381) Hippos #Bubba (Number 268) Parrots #Pauline (Number 294) #Goodview (Number 343) Seagonia This list is for Zoobles Species living in Seagonia. Sea Horses #Kelp (Number 35) #Serena (Number 323) #'Starbree' (Serena's baby) Seals #Cesealia (Number 41) #Pepper (Number 53) #Neil (Number 58) #Bay (Number 67) #Marsea (Number 105) #Mosely (Number 109) #Daniela (Number 117) #Whiskin (Number 319) #Wade (Number 353) Fishes #Gilmore (Number 42) #Fini (Number 54) #Ann Chovie (Number 60) #Traysea (Number 83) #Oscar (Number 106) #Mahi (Number 110) #Helmut (Number 125) #Laguna (Number 184) #Flipper (Number 284) #Lyndee (Number 328) #Wilford (Number 342) #Ludwig (Number 450) Octopuses #Otto (Number 43) #Octavius (Number 49) #Obert (Number 61) #Ophelia (Number 66) #Pasqualle (Number 70) #Emitt (Number 85) #Beluga (Number 122) #Oceola (Number 185) #Martinique (Number 283) #Alva (Number 329) Whales #Tiny (Number 44) #Bluebelle (Number 50) #Jeremiah (Number 62) #Juneau (Number 68) #Minka (Number 86) #Dell (Number 118) #Whizz (Number 248) #'Wilco' (Whizz's son) #Wesley (Number 322) #Willis (Number 326) Crabs #Crabigail (Number 45) #Kooper (Number 51) #Delilah (Number 57) #Rashelle (Number 69) #Crabford (Number 214) #Pinchers (Number 218) Starfishes #Estelle (Number 46) #Sophie (Number 52) #Asteria (Number 59) #Sandra (Number 65) #Starmore (Number 119) #Pooley (Number 126) #Starford (Number 321) #Leigh (Number 341) Puffer Fishes #Cheeks (Number 208) Jellyfishes #McDrift (Number 166) #Bytes (Number 305) Mermaids #Chante (Number 124) #Salina (Number 355) Petal Point This list is for Zoobles Species in Petal Point. Spiders #Legs (Number 163) #Webber (Number 304) Glow Worms #Inches (Number 164) Flower Girls #Iris (Number 181) #Marygold (Number 190) #Flora (Number 228) #Emma (Number 366) Caterpillars #Arizona (Number 191) #Fuzzer (Number 221) #Squiggs (Number 367) Ladybugs #Spottie (Number 192) #Bibi (Number 216) #Sprinkles (Number 225) #Cyndee (Number 364) #Bettina (Number 398) Butterflies #Flutter (Number 193) #Whisper (Number 219) #Rainbow (Number 226) #Prancie (Number 409) Ducks #Mr. Quacks (Number 194) #Mr. Flappy (Number 223) #Downey (Number 250) #'Billford' (Downey's daughter) Bumble Bees #Stingy (Number 195) #Queenie (Number 224) #Mr. Crumb (Number 408) Squirrels #Elwood (Number 243) #Nutalie (Number 302) Fireflies #Starblaze (Number 165) Grasshoppers #Hoppy (Anime Only) Pinegrove This list is for Zoobles Species living in Pinegrove. Hedgehogs #Spikes (Number 183) Bats #Dippy (Number 229) #Wingmore (Number Unknown) Owls #Howard (Number 37) #Leru (Number 230) #Squawkee (Number 360) #Rusty (Number Unknown) Forest Foxes #Fenton (Number 231) #Denise (Number 397) #Funzacelli (Number 237) Otters #Brooks (Number 232) Mooses #Watson (Number 233) #Nanners (Number 236) #Raineer (Number 362) Skunks #Scratchy (Number 234) #Stevie (Number 365) #Paris (Number 239) #Mr. White (Number Unknown) Arctania This list is for Zoobles Species living in Arctania. Huskies #Snowphia (Number 307) Mammoths #Alick (Number 332) Narwhals #Seaboo (Number 335) Cloud Cove This list is for Zoobles Species living in Cloud Cove. Unicorns #Pierce (Number 412) Caraloo This list is for zoobles living in Coraloo. Seahorses 1. Stallion Rockin Rollers Candy Land Candy Land is a mysterious and magical world where all Zoobles live. The Zoobles in Candy Land were all born in the mystical , named after flavors and sweets. and all live social lives throughout the world. Each region of Candy Land were based on the regions of the original versions. Zoobles released only in Japan goes to this list. Cats #Chevy Rabbits #Coron Pandas #Panky References *http://collection.zoobles.com/app/website?locale=en_US *http://www.zoobles.jp/profile/ Category:Toys Category:Miscellaneous